narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruka Yamanaka
Ruka Yamanaka (山中月花, Yamanaka Ruka") is a jōnin of Arashigakure and the leader of their Sensing Corps. Background Early Life Ruka as a child, was not particularly skilled in any real form of combat, but was a feeble weak child, who was sick all the time. Her parents decided to deny her admission into the Academy, but were convinced otherwise by the Hokage, who saw potential in the girl. When Ruka began at the academy she was the bottom of her class, being to frail to engage in the normal taijutsu exercises. Though she was physically weak she was not mentally weak, she invested most of her time in reading about techniques and controlling her chakra. She placed in the lower half of the class, hurt by her inability with taijutsu, and her very low stamina levels. Becoming a genin and being placed in Team Takeo. Genin Training Personality Ruka is a shy person, rarely speaking unless spoken too. She has little assertiveness and tends to be more submissive than her two teammates. Ruka is a very kind individual, wishing to spare as many lives as she can. After being hardened by the many battles she has faced and with the help of her teammates she shows less kindness to her enemies, and even killing if need be. She has shown to have an extreme talent with provocation, preferring to anger her enemy enough so that they fall into her traps. Appearance Abilities Ruka originally had no skill in taijutsu, though she had more skill with ninjutsu and genjutsu she was not sure how to incorporate it in a real battle. After her genin training her skills improved vastly, with Takeo teaching her taijutsu and sending her to the medical corps to learn Medical Ninjutsu. She quickly realized she had talent in the Yin-Yang Release. Inventing the Insanity Scythe Technique she uses it in conjunction with her now flexible taijutsu to dominate her opponents. As a member of the Yamanaka Clan Ruka was born with the innate ability to sense charka, her sensory abilities are said to be incredible, even by other high class sensors like Kazuma. She is also able to use a variety of the Yamanaka Clan's Hiden Ninjutsu. Chakra Ruka while not having an over abundance of chakra, still has enough to easily preform sensory feats that most would deem impossible. Her chakra is known to have a special property that is extremely rare inside the Yamanaka Clan, which allows her to utilize her sensory abilities to an extreme amount. Sensory Perception As a member of the Yamanaka clan Ruka was born a sensory type her abilities however far exceed the normal standards of her clan. Her greatest strength is the vast range she can extend her sensory range, which allows her to extend it across continents and oceans. To do this she has placed her chakra into special rods in the four corners of Arashigakure by extending her chakra into the rods she can sense chakra on a near world scale. Her main objective inside of Arashigakure is to keep an eye on Yakigakure and Konohagakure which she is able to do at all times while in the confines of the village. Without the rods aiding her she is still able to sense chakra on a nearly worldly scale but is unable to pinpoint precisely across the world. Her skill with sensing is so great that it doesn't require any conscious effort to activate and is able to sense even minute details about a person. She is able to tell if someone is lying by the way their chakra moves and can sense any internal injuries through the Chakra Pathway System. Taijutsu Genjutsu Ninjutsu Being a master of the Yamanaka Clan Hiden techniques Ruka is able to effortlessly control the minds of her enemies. Intelligence Stats Quotes